Inalcanzable
by KathMinamino
Summary: -No le digas a nadie, ¿si? Si lo haces, voy a tener que matarte- y sonríe. Con la calma que siempre lo caracterizó y esa irritante desfachatez, sólo se va. Y, mientras mi corazón se fractura, el último susurro acaricia mi oído. "Chizuru-chan…"


Simplemente no sé qué pasó. Vi este anime (no, no conozco el juego) y no pude evitar enamorarme de Souji. De la misma forma (es decir, inevitable) y entre muchas lágrimas (porque no voy a superar su muerte) surgió esto.

No quiero decir mucho porque en realidad no sé si quiero condicionar la lectura de este one-shot. Tengo la impresión de que puede interpretarse de muchas formas y, bueno, me gustaría que me dijesen qué es lo que ustedes vieron a través de Chizuru. Sólo eso.

* * *

**Inalcanzable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puedo oírlo hablar en el silencio. Siento que el susurro de su dolor me persigue y los murmullos que a mi oído emitía en el pasado me buscan con vehemencia, como si me extrañasen, repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente como un absurdo eco. Creo que soy yo quien lo extraña. Creo que esa es la razón por la que en la oscuridad puedo vislumbrar su sonrisa.

_Okita-san_…

−Sabes, Chizuru-chan,−me sonríe con calma− te he extrañado mucho.

Se acerca a mí con lentitud, creo que Souji cree que le temo. Toma entre sus manos las mías mirándome larga y dulcemente y se atreve a inclinarse un poco para besar mi frente. El calor se acumula en mis mejillas. El roce de Souji es efímero pero puedo sentir la marca de sus labios sobre mi piel por unos segundos, incluso cuando a unos centímetros me mira con esa expresión desvergonzada que le caracteriza. No hay nadie alrededor, intento comprobarlo porque podría morir de vergüenza si alguien nos viese, y creo que él lo sabe.

−Hijikata-san aún duerme.

Me pregunto si Souji realmente puede leerlo todo a través de mí. A veces parece que sí. Mis mejillas arden un poco más sólo de saberme descubierta y estoy segura de que él lo siente, porque apenas con las yemas de los dedos las acaricia. Sonríe.

Yo no le temo a Hijikata-san. Para nada. A pesar de que parece muy estricto y serio, de vez en cuando se sonríe en mi presencia. Lo he visto hacerlo, juro que me ha sonreído. También sonríe a Kondou-san (−Y es que ¿quién no?−). Hijikata-san siempre se preocupa por mí, más de lo que debería, pero lo hace. Él es verdaderamente bueno. ¿Qué podría decir? Souji no pestañea, en cambio sigue sonriendo. Creo que Souji es quien le teme. Pero es sólo una impresión. Como la suya, como cuando piensa que yo le temo y me acaricia como si bajo sus manos yo fuera a romperme.

−En cualquier momento todos van a despertarse−susurro, atreviéndome algo avergonzada a quitarle el cabello del rostro para mirarlo. Él parece complacido, cierra brevemente los ojos. –Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte.

No quiero presionarlo, pero es lo que deseo. Quiero que se quede para siempre. No importa si es conmigo o no, sólo quiero que así sea. Tengo la impresión de que hay muchas más cosas que Souji desea hacer, muchísimas, y quisiera verlo hacerlas todas. Quisiera poder acompañarlo, sin límites, para siempre; caminar junto a él o hacerlo unos cuantos pasos más atrás, de su mano o escondiéndome para que no se percate de que lo hago. Sólo quiero estar ahí para él, cuidarlo silenciosamente. En los momentos más oportunos, cuando no había salidas, Souji siempre se presentó; ¿por qué no puedo yo devolverle el favor? Lo que puedo hacer por él es nada en comparación a lo que él ha hecho por mí, pero soy capaz de intentarlo, de esforzarme por ser aquello que él necesita cuando nada resta.

−Me gustaría poder complacerte−replica reteniendo mi mano sobre su fría mejilla. Un suspiro. Todo su cuerpo está frío, lo siento cuando lleva cuidadosamente mi mano hacia su pecho y presiona suavemente ahí, donde antes solía oír los latidos de su corazón.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos cuantos segundos. Souji no parpadea y su sonrisa, siempre tan arrogante, tan real, se transforma lentamente; no se desvanece pero puedo percibirlo, está triste, apenado. Doy un paso hacia él sin quitar mi mano de su pecho y él me envuelve entre sus brazos sin que lo pida, firme y sin embargo con inmensa ternura. Siempre ha sido así. Me mira con amor y cariño, y yo no puedo hacer más que perderme en la profundidad de sus verdes ojos. Siempre.

La forma en la que su pecho se mueve cada vez que inhala es imperceptible, tengo la impresión de que mientras me abraza ni siquiera se atreve a respirar, por miedo a incomodarme, por miedo a hacer algo mal. Mis dedos se hunden un poquito en su ropa; al mismo tiempo él presiona sus manos en mi cintura y mi espalda, atrayéndome más si es que aquello es posible.

−Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por poder quedarme ¿verdad?

Lo sé. Repentinamente angustiada asiento. Sé que él haría cualquier cosa por poder quedarse porque, de hecho, ya lo hizo. Souji de verdad intentó quedarse una vez, realmente hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Pero todo, en ese momento, no fue suficiente. Y ambos lo sabíamos.

Siento su diestra hundirse en mi cabello, trepando lentamente por mi nuca. Su caricia me reconforta, pero simplemente no puedo disimular la tristeza que repentinamente me embarga, que me prohíbe decirle que esta vez será suficiente, que sólo lo intente –porque es lo que deseo, que funcione por lo menos una vez para nosotros dos. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba, de lo mucho que necesitaba este instante, Souji ya está aferrándose a mí, diciendo sin palabras lo que quiero oír, lo que yo también pienso y lo que no es novedad para ninguno de nosotros. Lo quiero tanto que en este momento duele.

−No estés así, Chizuru-chan−susurra alejándose apenas para mirarme. Con ternura, la misma mano que acariciaba mi cabello roza levemente mi mejilla; Souji vuelve a sonreír, una sonrisa ridículamente artificial que simplemente no puedo corresponder. No quiero mentir. No quiero sonreír consciente de que lo único que verdaderamente siento es melancolía, una nostalgia que me angustia y al dueño de todo mi amor a sólo unos segundos de desaparecer.

Incapaz de satisfacerlo, de regalarle una sonrisa, escondo mi rostro en su pecho, rozando levemente su piel con mi nariz. No puedo sostenerle la mirada, no así. No quiero que sepa lo mal que se siente, pero tampoco puedo retener las lágrimas así que sólo las escondo con mediocridad. Souji es tan consciente de mí y de mis sentimientos que, en silencio, decide aceptarlos.

−Yo también lo lamento−murmura rozando con su mentón mi coronilla. Casi puedo sentir el instante en el que apoya sus labios ahí mismo, depositando un beso mudo. Mi corazón se encoge un poquito más.

Quisiera ser capaz de preguntarle qué es aquello que lamenta, pero no quiero arruinar este momento llenándolo de malos recuerdos y penas, de arrepentimiento… (Absurdo teniendo en cuenta que están ahí, que en silencio ambos los sentimos y que somos perfectamente conscientes de que el otro los lleva consigo). ¿Lamenta no poder quedarse a mi lado? ¿No ser capaz de observar conmigo el comienzo de un nuevo día? Suspira. ¿Lamenta haberse alejado de mí hace ya tanto tiempo? ¿Qué aflige a Souji? Con torpeza y casi sin notarlo me aferro a su cuerpo –quiero curarlo, más que nada en el mundo−, él me recibe con suavidad, no podría ser de otra manera.

−Quisiera no causarte este dolor−mi silencioso gimoteo lo obliga a disculparse. Quisiera poder decirle que no tiene que hacerlo, que ahora mismo está aliviando mi dolor, que nada es su culpa; pero, a pesar de que lo intento, no soy capaz de pronunciar una palabra, sólo emito otro quejido lastimoso que lo obliga a abrazarme con más fuerza. –Perdóname.

Su voz se oye tan triste y desesperada que me obligo a reunir el valor para hablar:

−N-no hay nada que perdonar, Okita-san−y suena como un murmullo tan sutil, tan silencioso, que estoy segura de que nadie lo habría escuchado, nadie excepto él.

Lentamente alzo la mirada, quiero que crea mis palabras y no hay mejor forma de darles validez que mirarlo luego de pronunciarlas. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, justo ahí, en la mitad del camino, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran. No he estado tantas veces en esta situación, por eso atesoro cada oportunidad en la que Souji me rodeó con sus brazos, protegiéndome de todo, de todos, cada vez que su boca rozó la mía y, sin una sola palabra, me dijo lo que sentía. Esos son los momentos que llenan mi corazón, los que lo hacen latir apresurado y los que lo hacen rebosar de calidez, los que valen la pena.

−Estás llorando−me recuerda, cauteloso, limpiando con la yema de sus dedos mis mejillas y omitiendo lo que verdaderamente piensa: un doloroso "_por mí_" que se ahoga en sus labios.

−E-eso es mentira.

Y no lo es. Pero luego de que elimino los rastros con mis propias manos Souji sencillamente no puede intentar refutarlo, lo miro con determinación y el ceño levemente fruncido. Él parpadea, resignado, consciente de que no voy a darle la razón a pesar de que la evidencia ha estado frente a los dos. Otro suspiro.

−Mentirosa−sus labios se curvan sin que pueda evitarlo.

Entonces se inclina hacia mí y me besa. Es lento y suave, apenas puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Es dulce y hace que los latidos de mi corazón se apresuren, sin embargo no es tan cálido como lo recordaba. Me pongo en puntas de pie sólo para alcanzarlo, para sentirlo cerca, y puedo imaginar que Souji sonríe un poquito. Quisiera que este instante fuese eterno. Sus labios ligeramente curvados sobre los míos, su mano acariciando sutilmente mi cintura, la presencia que su cuerpo emana tan cerca. Souji se siente tan real para mí ahora mismo que simplemente no puedo evitarlo, quiero retener este instante en mi mente, recordar por mucho tiempo lo que siento, la calidez de mis sentimientos, la alegría que embriaga todos mis sentidos ahora, en este momento, cuando vuelvo a sentir a Souji completamente aquí.

Mis dedos acarician suavemente su mejilla un instante antes de que un pequeño espacio se cree entre nosotros: −Tengo que irme. Pero, aunque sólo hayan sido unos minutos... me alegra haber estado contigo… _Chizuru-chan−_Souji roza ligeramente mi nariz, su frente tocando la mía.

No quiero que se marche pero no puedo sólo pedirle que se quede. Estoy aturdida por su beso y soy incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra; porque no sé qué decir, porque no hay nada que pueda decir, nada que pueda hacer. Inclinándose una vez más hacia mí une nuestros labios, es sólo un breve roce, sólo un instante.

−No le digas a nadie, ¿si? –toma mi rostro entre sus manos y besa mi frente, sin detenerse, sin permitirme asimilar su partida− Si lo haces, voy a tener que matarte.

Y sonríe. Tan real, tan auténtico.

Es como un _déjà vu_.

Las lágrimas se acumulan lentamente en mis ojos, nublando mi vista. No quiero que este sea mi último recuerdo, no quiero verlo así, a medias. Me las quito con el reverso de la mano, apresurada, deseando no perder ni un instante para recordarlo siempre.

Consciente de que aún no le he respondido, asiento.

Y, sin más, haciéndome un pequeño gesto de despedida, gira sobre sus talones y se marcha. Con la calma que siempre lo caracterizó y esa irritante desfachatez, sólo se va. Estiro mi mano para retenerlo pero no puedo ni siquiera rozar su cuerpo, está más lejos de lo que creía. Doy un paso pero… parece _inalcanzable_.

Sopla una brisa fría y fuerte. Desordena levemente mis cabellos y hace que las hojas de los cerezos corran en su dirección, lejos, acompañando su partida. No se voltea a verme. Ya no. Y, mientras mi corazón se fractura, el último susurro acaricia mi oído.

_Chizuru-chan_…

−Te extraño tanto, Okita-san.

A veces incluso puedo imaginármelo. Justo frente a mí. Recuerdo el sonido de su voz y la dulzura en su mirada, la sensación de sus caricias, de sus manos sobre las mías. Mi mente lo recuerda tan bien que es imposible olvidarlo.


End file.
